The present invention relates to a cuff link, and more particularly to a cuff link with interchangeable insert members and the components of such cuff links.
All conventional shirt cuffs fully encircle the wrist of the wearer so that they may be fastened. Shirts for men""s use are largely classified into two types depending on the fastener used. In one type, the overlapped cuff ends are fastened usually by a button. In the other type, often called xe2x80x9cFrench cuffxe2x80x9d, the overlapped cuff ends are fastened by a cuff link instead of a button. Some cuffs of the former type are made to be xe2x80x9cconvertiblexe2x80x9d so that, if desired, they may be fastened with a cuff link instead of a button.
Conventional shirt cuffs and cuff links often have a uniformity of appearance. Thus, someone who desires to change the look of their cuff links would need to have a number of sets of cuff links with various styles, which can be expensive.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem by providing cuff links with interchangeable parts. For example, JP Patent No.10276806 to Super Planning:KK discloses a cuff link with two different types of ornament pieces. The first piece includes a spring member rotatably connected to a holder for retaining a pattern part. The spring member is releasably connectable to a base A with the pattern part in the open position. Once the spring member is connected to the base, the pattern part covers a base plate. The second piece includes a holder for retaining a pattern part. The holder further includes projections that releasably connect the second piece by snapping the projections about a base plate.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,747 to Benn. This patent discloses a cuff link, which in one embodiment, includes a head with a pivotal spring clip connected thereto. The spring clip is received in slot of the link post to secure the head to the post.
Although both of these patents disclose interchangeable cuff links these assemblies may be difficult or costly to manufacture or difficult to use. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved cuff link that has interchangeable members but is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and user friendly.
The present invention is directed to a cuff link comprising an insert member and a holder. The insert member includes an insert coupled to a catch member. The holder includes a base and a post. The base defines a slot for selectively receiving the catch member, and the base includes a latch member pivotally coupled thereto. The latch member cooperates with the catch member in a closed position to secure the insert member to the holder.
In one embodiment, the latch member is coupled to a bottom surface of the base.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the insert may be made from materials such as onyx, sterling silver, pearl, gold, platinum, bronze, sterling silver, a base material covered by another material, fabric, skins such a leather, wood, coins, precious gems, or simulated gems, among others. These materials can be of various colors.
According to one embodiment, the holder further includes a cup member with the base and a sidewall that extends upwardly from the base to define a cavity for receiving the insert member.
According to yet another embodiment, the insert member further includes a cup member with a base and a sidewall that extends upwardly from the base to define a cavity for receiving the insert.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the post may further include a toggle member rotatably connected to the post and rotatable between a first position and a second position.
Preferably, at least two insert members are provided for each cuff link. The first insert member has the first insert, and the second insert member has the second insert, wherein the first and second inserts have different material properties. In such a cuff link, the material properties may be based on color, material type, and material composition.
The present invention is also directed to a cuff link holder that can be sold separately from the insert members. The cuff link holder comprises base and a post. The base includes a latch member pivotally coupled thereto for cooperating with an insert member in a closed position to secure the insert member to the holder.
The present invention is also directed to an insert member that can be sold separately from the cuff link holder. These insert members can be sold in pairs, individually or in sets with any number of pairs of matching insert members. Each insert member comprises an insert and a cup member configured and designed to receive the insert.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the insert may be made from materials such as onyx, sterling silver, pearl, gold, platinum, bronze, sterling silver, a base material covered by another material, fabric, skins such a leather, wood, coins, precious gems, or simulated gems, among others. These materials can be of various colors.